


How to tell your bots there’s a baby on the way

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AND precious Butterfingers being precious, DUM-E U and Butterfingers are here!, Fluff, It starts weird, M/M, Mpreg, Preganté loki, The bots are oddly life-like I guess, and ends weird, beep boop interactions, loki and robot interaction, loki loves the bots, precious U being precious, precious dum-e being precious, they such fluffy boys god, this whole thing is weird stop letting me write, thors there are one point like “hey”, tony and Loki are best soon to be parents, yes it’s another mpreg thing I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki visit DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers down in the lab and tell them the big news.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	How to tell your bots there’s a baby on the way

Loki was curled against Tony’s side, nuzzling the billionaires chest. He was much more clingy and affectionate now that he was expecting, and Tony didn’t mind it. In fact, the genius enjoyed every second of the god being clingy. It made him feel wanted, even though he already very much was wanted by Loki. But this was different. This was Loki constantly wanting Tony’s attention. It must be hormones from the pregnancy or something, Tony had concluded after the first few times Loki demanded attention and cuddling. Quickly this became the norm, which is why they were currently cuddled up together. Again. 

“Lolo?”

Loki-now shifted so he was curled against Tony’s chest and nuzzling his neck- hummed curiously in response, encouraging the inventor to continue on with what he wanted to say.

“You hungry?”

“A bit, yes. Why? Are you?” Loki raised a brow, looking up at Tony.

“Yeah, kinda. Would you be okay with me going and getting us something?”

Loki grumbled, wrapping his arms around the inventor. “Can’t you have Jarvis make someone bring it?”

“Well, yeah I could… but I’m perfectly capable of getting stuff myself.”

“I know that, but I’m comfortable…” Loki huffed.

Tony simply sighed and kissed the gods forehead. “Honey, I won’t be long. I’ll be right back, actually. I’ll find something quick and I’ll get right back.”

Loki whined. “But Anthony…”

Tony cupped Loki’s face, lifting it so he could kiss him gently on the lips. “Stop that. I’ll have J make your brother bring us food. Is that better?”

“Much.” Loki immediately stopped his whining and leaned into Tony’s hand, practically purring.

“What do you want? Actually, better yet- tell Jarvis what you want.”

Loki hummed and looked up to the ceiling. “Hello JARVIS.”

“Hello, Mr. Loki,” The AI responded.

“Do you think we could perhaps get something to eat?”

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, enjoying how oddly adorable Loki was acting. There wasn’t a reason to ask JARVIS the question he did, as JARVIS easily heard the two, but he did- and boy was it unintentionally cute.

“Of course, sir. What would you like?

“Um…” Loki looked to Tony. “What would you recommend? I still don’t know much about Midgardian food.”

Tony chuckled. “I’d recommend hamburgers. I think you’d like them, babe.”

“Ah, alright.” He looked back up to the ceiling. “Hamburgers, please?”

“Very well, Mr. Loki. I shall send your brother up with them when they arrive.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Loki said with a smile, then he dropped his gaze back to Tony and chuckled. “He’s so nice.”

“Yeah, maybe to you.” Tony laughed. “JARVIS likes you, you know.”

“Yes, I know. I still don’t know why, but I do know he likes me for some reason.”

“All of the robots like you. Especially DUM-E.”

Loki smiled. “Well, lucky them that I like them as well.” Then his attention was on something else. “Oh! Anthony, speaking of the robots…”

“Hmm? What about them, honey?”

“Could we go see them? I haven’t seen them in a while since we got busy with… well, a baby on the way. Could we go see them please?” He gave the billionaire puppy eyes.

“Oh, so you can go to see the robots but I can’t get us food?”

“Different matter of importance.”

“Eh, no. Not really.”

“I know that. You know what I mean.”

“Do I? What if I don’t? And what happened to you being comfortable and not wanting me to move?”

“Ugh, it’s the robots. I don’t know, it’s weird. I’m sorry. Make JARVIS send food to the lab. Then we can both have what we want.” Loki said, then gave puppy eyes again. “Please can we go see them?

Tony chuckled. “Yeah. Of course we can, baby. I’m sure they’d be more than thrilled to see you again.”

———

The lights of the lab flicked on-thanks to JARVIS- as the pair made their way into the room. Quickly, there were beeps and chirps coming from various locations.

“Hey guys. Loki’s here!” Tony announced.

There were more noises as U and Butterfingers happily made their way over, stopping at Loki’s feet. 

“Hello you two,” Loki said to the two machines, petting them gently.

Suddenly, there was chirping. DUM-E rushed over and started to claw at Loki’s shirt, wanting attention. Loki smiled and looked down at him.

“Hello there, DUM-E. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

DUM-E chirped in response, still clawing at his shirt.

“Hey, Hey. Careful with the claw. Especially around that area of Loki.” Tony said as he watched his inventions interact with his partner.

DUM-E simply lifted his arm and tiled his claw, wanting to know what Tony meant. He chirped curiously.

“Hold on, bud. We’ll explain in a second.”

Dum-e chirped again, lowering his arm. He then nudged at Loki’s hand, prompting the god to pet him. Loki chuckled softly.

“Just a moment, DUM-E. Let me sit and then I will.”

Slowly, Loki lowered himself and sat on the floor with the machines.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, honey? Will you be able to get up?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ll be perfectly capable of getting back up, love. You may potentially just need to help me.”

“Okay, I can do that.” He said with a soft smile, then he joined him on the floor.

DUM-E immediately rested his arm in Loki’s lap, chirping softly. It sounded almost worried, as if this talk of potentially not being able to get up was concerning.

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s okay.” Tony said, leaning into Loki and petting the robot gently. “He’s perfectly fine. It’s just harder for him with the baby.”

Dum-e chirped, raising his arm quickly yet cautiously. 

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled. “We’re gonna have a baby soon.”

Dum-e chirped excitedly, gently placing his claw on Loki’s stomach. 

“Oh Jesus, okay- Dum-e, let’s be careful, alright?”

He chirped softly this time. Loki raised a brow, looking at Tony. The billionaire shrugged, not able to tell what the machine was doing.

U beeped quietly, nudging Tony. He was curious now as well.

Tony smiled. “You wanna know too, don’t you. Alright. Is Butterfingers over here too?”

Butterfinger came closer as he heard his name and beeped.

“Alright, good. If you didn’t hear me, Loki is pregnant. There’s gonna be a baby around soon.”

U tilted what was most likely his head, confused.

“Here. See how Loki’s kinda bigger than he was before?” He pointed to Loki’s larger than usual stomach. “There’s a baby in there. He’s gonna have a baby soon, and then there will be a baby around with us.”

There was a sudden excited trill coming from Dum-e. Tony looked over, just as Loki chuckled softly.

“What the hell was that about?” Tony asked. The robot’s noise hadn’t registered as one of excitement in his brain yet. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Loki grinned. “The little one kicked.”

Tony’s eyes widened, realizing what Dum-e was doing finally. 

“And he felt it.”

Dum-e chirped, backing away from Loki and moving his claw to imitate nodding. The robot seemed ecstatic, which triggered the other two to become curious. Both U and Butterfingers came close to Loki, gently placing (claws?) on his stomach as DUM-E had.

“Norns, never thought robots would be excited over this,” Loki said, laughing softly.

Tony chuckled. “You probably never expected to tell robots about this.”

“Honestly, you’re not wrong.”

U and Butterfingers started to beep excitedly after a few moments, their arms raising. Loki laughed softly, petting them. 

“I know. It’s exciting feeling another being in there.”

“Exciting and really fucking weird.” Tony chimed in.

“Right. Exciting and odd.”

U beeped softly, doing the imitation nod as DUM-E had. 

Loki smiled and sighed, feeling more content than ever. “You’ll all be wonderful when the baby finally comes. I’m sure the little one will love all three of you.”

Tony sat back and grinned, picturing the adorable scene. His imagination session was then rudely interrupted by JARVIS.

“Sir, Mr. Odinson is in the elevator with your food.”

“Oh, shit. I forgot about that.” He got up, then looked down at Loki. “Be right back.”

“Tell him I said he’s the worst.” Loki grinned.

Tony just rolled his eyes and laughed as he went to the elevator.

“Friend Tony! There you are. I brought your food as JARVIS requested!” Thor said, handing Tony the food and smiling as usual.

Tony gladly took it from him. “Thanks, Pointbreak. I owe you one.”

“Oh no, don’t think you owe me anything. Although, do say hello to my brother for me.” 

“Will do, bud. Oh, by the way. Your brother told me to tell you that you’re the worst.”

Thor chuckled fondly. “Ah well, in that case- tell him he’s much more than the absolute worst.”

Tony made his way back to Loki, food in hand.

“I got the goods, babe.” He grinned. “Oh and Thor said that you're the one who’s the worst.”

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled. “Oh of course he did. Whatever, I’ll fight him about it later. Come back and sit.”

Tony did exactly that, joining the god and the machines on the floor once again. He handed Loki the hamburger that had been requested, then started to take the wrapper off of his own.

Loki scooted close to Tony, leaning into him as he unwrapped his and started to nibble at it. DUM-E’s claw was in his lap soon after, and the machine chirped softly. Loki pet him with a smile.

“You know, we’re gonna be great parents.”

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s forehead. “You say this all the time, honey. By this point, I know.”

Loki looked up at Tony, quickly leaning to kiss him on the lips. “I know you know. I just like reminding you that you’ll be wonderful.”

“Yeah, and you’ll be great too, Lolo. We’ll be top tier parents,” Tony said with a chuckle as he began to eat. The three machines seemed to make noises in unison, as if to agree with the inventors statement.

Loki was grinning again now.

“The best in all the nine realms.”


End file.
